Previously, carbon canisters have been used to contain evaporative emissions from automotive fuel tanks. Proposed new emissions regulations for small utility engines have necessitated development of a method of containing evaporative emissions from these small engines. However, small utility engines are mounted in confined locations, especially on power tools, and an evaporative emissions system must be developed which is compact and relatively inexpensive in order for them to be compatible with current engine applications. For example, when containing evaporative emissions from a gas powered lawn mower or weed trimmer, the engine fuel delivery, storage and evaporative emissions components must be provided for in a compact and efficient array in order to meet both packaging and cost requirements for these applications.